1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to slidable supports. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slidable support for use in a vehicle. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a slidable support for operator's seat in a locomotive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to provide a work station or operator's seat on a movable platform. It is known in the art to track mount a slide support on a wall or other vertical support structure. It is known in the art to use a horizontal structure which is cantilevered from the vertical support. It is known in the prior art to provide a cantilevered structure an additional support member which is pinned to the base of the vertical support structure to form a third point of contact when the support is set in position. In these three point prior art configurations, the third point of contact lies generally in the same plane as the contact points of the vertically mounted support structure and must be disengaged during movement of the support structure.
The prior art embodiments present two known disadvantages. First, the vertical support structure provides virtually all of the support for the sliding support, especially during movement of the sliding support. Unless the supporting structure is reinforced and the track is properly maintained, distortions in that structure occur. These distortions interfere with the operation of the slide. Since the additional support member must be held out of contact during movement of the sliding support, these distortions made movement of the sliding support more difficult. Second, the prior art mounting arrangement and the track for the sliding support are difficult and/or expensive to maintain and the lubricants present a potential injury hazard to the personnel. A number of injuries have been attributed to lifting and moving the prior art seats. This is particularly true with the new, heavier, comfort cab seats.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to eliminate the prior art maintenance disadvantages and to provide a sliding support with improved load distribution during mvoement and when in use. In addition, it is an object of the invention to provide a sliding support which may be supplied as either original equipment or may be retrofitted without substantial modification of the existing vertical support structure.